The Seductive Art Of death
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Serial killer Adam Lambert has a taste for young men, and women. Luring them to his cabin in the woods for a romantic getaway. A getaway they never escape from. Based around Better Then I Know Myself video. Rape/torture/premeditated murder/voilence/sex warnings. This is NOT for the faint hearted or underage.
1. Chapter 1

The Seductive Art of Death

Chapter One

There are two sides to every thing and every one. Ying and Yang, the two faces of Janus, mascholine and femine, darkness and light, truth and lie, fantasy and reality. Without one there was no other, balance must be maintained. You must endure the bad, the wicked and evil or you can not treasure the perfection of peace and happiness when it is finally gifted to you.

We all have bad things in our lives, times we just want to forget. Just erase them from our minds because we can't cope with the pain. But it is these moments that define us, which make us who we are today. That make us stand tall and proud in front of the whole world screaming out who we really truly are, not hide away in the shadows pretending like we don't matter, that we don't feel.

People who have nothing apart from good in their lives tend to be shallow, uncaring, selfish, petty. Where as those who had nothing but hate, tended to be cruel, hurtful, abusive. It takes a very careful balance of both to create the perfect person. Giving them just enough pleasure and happiness to balance out the tortures of life. A little splash of hope here and there that things could be how they wanted them to be in the end.

For everything you took away from a person, eventually you had to give them something back in return just to help keep that hope alive. When you murdered a close family member, you could bring a new lover into their life for example. Or give what appeared to be a better job offer to make up for the fact their job was torn away violently. Life was an illusion, one that could be shattered in a single moment the pretence had to be kept up.

The problem was keeping that fine balance between the good and the bad in someone's life to temper the steel of their soul without destroying it. Push them too far too fast and all you gained was a fracture personality, a dangerous wild card who could destroy the whole game.

When fractures appeared they needed to be located and dealt with as swiftly as possible otherwise the world would be made to bleed in their honour. Sometimes however these fractures were not so easy to find.

Adam woke up laying on the floor his head pounding feeling rather sick. He sat up stiffly aching all over, sore like he had been beaten. That strange coppery smell, he felt dirty, his clothing sticky. As he looked down he realize that his clothing was covered in blood. His stomach rolled as he realized he was laying in a pool of dried blood. Automatically checking himself over for wounds.

Clearly finding nothing, he dragged himself to his feet to follow the trail of crimson into the next room, finding a pretty blonde girl sprawled on the floor. He fell to his knees to check her pulse, she was stone cold the skin sallow from lack of blood. Welts across her face and back from being whipped. Cuts on her arms, burns as well, her clothing torn from her flesh.

As he turned her over the back of her head was gaping and open, blood smattered in her hair. "Oh god not again, I thought this was over." He muttered staring at her cold dead eyes. "I thought you were gone for good this time."

He heard a chuckle in the back of his head, "No pansy you just wished that I was. I never left and I never will, you are far too much good sport to play with." The dark voice crooned, so deep it was sensual.

Adam could feel himself growing firm just from hearing those dulcet tones once again. "You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone again." He sniffed wiping blood and tears from his face.

Another deep chuckle, "I lied."

Adam sighed, he knew what came next. He had a body to bury or burn and a voice to try and get rid of. It was college all over again, sixteen blackouts then he had suffered over 32 months. He had to pray that this time it wouldn't be so bad, that he could control it before it destroyed him or killed again.

"You should be so lucky." The voice murmured sleepily leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Seductive Art of Death

Chapter Two

Adam knew without bothering to look around him that he was in the log cabin, a million miles from anywhere in the middle of Yellowstone park. So deep that even the rangers rarely came anywhere near. He'd purchased acres of the land, electric fencing it as private property for his own personal amusement. Some little escape from the press when things were going too crazy to deal with. Hot tub, mini gym, recording studio, everything he could want apart from his own mall.

What no one knew was under the house a basement had been built with a totally different idea in mind. Sound proof, windowless, locked and bolted there was a fully stocked torture chamber for his other side. The side that enjoyed the pleasure of hurting others. The side who liked to snag a young stud or studette, bring it back here for the weekend full of passion. Have a few drinks, drug them, make love to them and when they passed out take them downstairs, chain them to the wall before starting to get creative. Until eventually when he grew bored of this toys he would kill them and bury the body deep in the park where no one would ever find it.

The only problem was that the darker side of Adam couldn't easily escape the mortal pansy shell of the standard light Adam. Most people saw the nice man, the good sweet guy everyone adored. When he was on stage however the darker side slipped out, the sensual Irriah who wanted nothing more then to forfill his own passions, take a deep swim in the sins of the flesh. All he thought about was satisfying the urges he felt. Burying himself deep inside a twink of his choice, he ran on nothing but whisky, lust and pain.

No one knew that back in his 20's Adam had been commited for over a year, trying to block out that dark voice from his mind. He had never told what the voice had MADE him do, just what it had made him think of. He wasn't stupid enough to get sent to jail and the key thrown away. Various methords, drug treatments, it had finally slowly silenced. He'd been able to retake his acting lifestyle.

During Idol a few times he had felt the old itch lurking back, the need to destroy someones mind slowly. Break their spirit and feel them writhing beneath his body in complete submission. During the most testing times in the competition it was always there whispering to him.

Then again during the Glamnation tour, he was single and very lonely, lost in such a crazy world. He found himself hornily cruising bars not entirely sure which of them was in control. Going to Hell bars, getting some stupid idiot who could willingly batter half to death. A few nights even getting beaten back in return, hiding the bruises from the band afterwards.

That gave Adam an idea to keep Irriah fed, happy and silent. He found himself a series of deadbeat boyfriends, those who would abuse, rape and control him. It wasn't in Adam usually to allow anyone to control him, or bottom for anyone. However the sweet release he felt, the adrenaline coursing through his veins during the fights. Hitting someone, getting it back again, it was enough to keep the beast sleepy and sated.

Then of course Thomas had accidently walked in on Adam in the shower after an extreme session. He wouldn't accept that he wanted the chokehold relationship, Tommy just thought he was too beat down to care about himself anymore. He had told the band that Adam needed care and attention to come back to them and they had been so loving, adoring and supportive. Never realizing that they were doing more harm them good with their love.

Adam hoped he could keep them from finding out when he lurked away to get himself hurt, but eventually Tommy always found out blast him. Then he would drag Adam away, get him drunk, telling him to get a hold of himself. Sometimes they would get so drunk they would end up in bed together. It was far too loving and caring however for Adam's requirements, although now and then he could trick the boy into being a little less tender. Usually when he was high or more wasted then usual. Nowhere near often enough to keep his darkness silent. They had argued about it countless times, eventually breaking up completely. That had been three months ago, Adam had looked for someone to take away his pain, however every time it had come to closing the deal he had bottled it only being able to think of his beloved sex kitten.

Adam dragged the body out of his truck throwing it into a pre dug grave, dark had been prepairing this a while then. He hadn't showered yet nor changed his bloody clothes, there really wasn't any point until this was over. However the blood soaking into his manicure was grossing him out completely. He felt like he could never be clean again. Muttering about it to himself as he salted and burnt the body.

"Stop being a whiney ass moping pansy." Irriah yawned in the back of his head.

"You know I hate the sight of blood." He muttered back, "Why did you have to kill again? I could have found you a plaything to entertain yourself, I was planning to very soon. I just hadn't found the right one yet."

"Did you ever think that maybe it wasn't me? That it was someone else?" it hissed back even more drowsily.

That stopped Adam from his task of filling the hole in, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I am not the only one in here with you? Maybe Im not the monster you take me for?" he sighed.

Adam poked around in his head, they were alone in here, weren't they? Irriah wasn't much help, the dark voice was sinking down into sleep so damn fast he was almost dragging the body down with it. He looked so sweet and innocent curling up to rest it was hard to think of him as a murderer. Perhaps there was more to this then Adam had first thought. All he knew right now for sure was he was in desperate need of a hot shower.


End file.
